Love's Adventure
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Tia Brown is forced to leave everything she'd ever known behind to move to a place she'd never heard of with family she didn't know she had. Will a certain dark haired, dark eyed wonder be able to help' Waring teen pregnancy and teen mom please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tia, the daughter of CSI Warrick Brown, was left orphaned. Due to her mother being Quileute, Billy Black adopted her, but now it is time for her adventure and her life to begin when she discovers she has feelings for Sam Uley

Chapter One

Tia's POV

When people said that their life flashed before their eyes, they don't really mean it. I had gone out with my dad for a father/daughter day after finding out the gender of my baby. Yes, I was sixteen and pregnant. Though I already knew who the father was, but I couldn't find him.

At the end of the day we were walking back to the car when we ran into a guy my dad knew from work. Things were going great until the man pulled out a gun.

"McKeen, what are you doing?" Dad yelled.

"Quit the innocent act, Warrick," the guy snarled.

"Jeffrey, c'mon. You don't have to do this," dad said. The man, Jeffrey McKeen, snorted and his hand shook, the gun moving with it.

"Dad," I whispered nervously.

"It's okay, Tia," my father reassured me. Just as he said this, there was a loud bang and a sharp pain in my shoulder. Even as the sound echoed I could hear dad shouting.

"NO!" he screamed.

"She was in my way," McKeen sneered, shooting him too.

In that second I simply reacted. I threw off my clothes and phased, running towards McKeen. I slashed at him, leaving long cuts across his face before hearing one last gun shot.

I limped my way back to dad furious with myself that I had left him. I phased back and quickly put on my clothes. Seeing my dad lying there in a puddle of blood nearly did me in. I dug my nails into my palms to stay with it.

I tried to help my father, but my hands were shaking badly. I tried to focus on helping him but my head was swimming. I looked around hoping to find something to put over the wound. The shaking was too much though, it wasn't working.

"Please don't go. I need you. Don't go. Not now." I whispered, crying.

I looked down at my own arm shocked to see blood. "Help me, Dad," I whimpered as my knees gave out and I crumpled to the ground. Through the haze I saw dad's boss, Grissom running towards us. I feel like my water broke.

The last thing I remember before I passed out was someone yelling "Where are the paramedics?"

Billy's POV

I heard the phone ringing while I was in the other room, and I wheeled myself over so that I could answer it as quickly as possible.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a William Black," a gruff voice came through the phone.

I was a little cautious; I didn't recognize the voice and no one called me William. There was one way to find out what was going on though, so I said, "This is Billy. How may I help you?"

"My name is Jim Brass. I am a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police department. Sorry to be calling under these circumstances, but Warrick Brown has been killed. He named you guardian of his sixteen year-old daughter, Tia. Is there any way you can come down to Las Vegas?"

Shock and surprise echoed through my voice, "Wh-What happened to Warrick? How... is he really dead?"

Jim sighed and I could tell that this phone call was very hard for him. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Warrick was shot and killed. His daughter was also caught in the crossfire, but she luckily only sustained a flesh wound. She will be okay, at least physically." I could tell his voice was struggling to maintain control.

"Yes I can come to Las Vegas. I will be there as soon as I can," I managed to choke out.

"Ok, when you make your arrangements, can you call me?"

"I will do that."

"My number is 702-555-0190 . Thank you," he said.

"Goodbye Detective," I spoke softly into the phone before I disconnected the line.

Jacob walked in at that moment grinning, "Hey dad."

"Huh? Oh, hi Jake," I replied distractedly.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. What has you so worried?" he questioned. I could tell he was trying to joke around, but he really was concerned.

Clearing my throat, I explained, "I just got a phone call about my brother Warrick. He was... he was killed. He has a little girl who is sixteen When he had asked me to be her guardian if anything happened to him, I didn't think it would ever come to pass... However, since I am her legal guardian now, I have to go down to Las Vegas to get her and I want you to come with me."

Jacob's mouth dropped open at my words.

"I'm sorry about your brother Dad," he declared after a moments pause, a serious expression on his face. "But I will try my best to be a friend and brother to Tia when we get her."


	2. Chapter 2

Tia POV

The constant beeping woke me up. I looked around to see where I was, only to find I was in an unfamiliar place. I turned my head all around trying to move my head so that it would stop. I saw my Uncle Nick looking at me with tears in his eyes. He still had his badge on: Nick Stokes.

I woke up in a hospital room. "Tia? Oh, thank god, you're OK." Nick said, smiling at me.

"Where's my dad? Can I see him?" I asked. Nick looked away, causing me to say, "Nick? Where is he?" He sighed, and looked down.

"He... didn't make it. I'm sorry." He said, hugging me. I began to sob loudly, hitting his chest. "No! NO! No! Get off me! Leave me alone!" I screamed. "You could've helped him! You could've saved him!"

"Don't say that. I know you're upset, honey, but it's going to be okay. I promise," he said, hugging me tighter into him, and this time, I hugged him back.

I thought my water broken

A nurse had explained to me that my water hadn't actually broken, I just thought it had. The stress of the situation had gone straight to my head, and I imagined my water breaking.

Oh thank you god

I leaned out of the hug when I heard a door closing. I looked toward the door, seeing Captain Brass standing there with a small, tentative smile on his face.

"Oh, good," he said to me, "you're awake. I called your uncle, Billy Black, and he said that he would try to pick you up sometime in the near future. Until then, you can stay with Nick."

"I have an uncle?" I asked him. Dad never brought up any uncle.

"You apparently have an uncle, half uncle really, down in Washington. He was on your dad's emergency contact list and is the next of kin."

Brass finished there but I heard the silent, "that we will let you be within one hundred miles of." But what I really heard is that I was going to be sent away from all the family that I had down here. I was going to be taken away from Grissom, Catherine, Sara and most importantly, my Uncle Nick.

"Please don't leave me," I whimpered into Nick, who had not released me from his arms as Brass was talking to me.

"You did a background check on this Billy guy, right?" I heard whispered over my shoulder.

"Of course," I heard Brass state from behind me. "From what I found he is an upstanding citizen. He literally has a clean record. Not even a parking ticket to his name. When he gets down here I'll have a talk with him to see if what his record doesn't say actually fits the guy. I would never want to put her in that type of situation again."

I felt Uncle Nick nod against me. "You won't leave me, will you?" I whisper to him.

"I won't ever leave you, baby girl," he replied. "I promise I won't."

With the reassurance, I nodded back off to sleep, hoping that this nightmarish situation would not get any worse.

I later woke with Nick still sitting beside me.

"Hi Princess," he said to me. "I checked you out of here. We're going to get your stuff and then you are staying with me."

I nodded to him. I slowly slid out of the bed to my feet. Uncle Nick was already walking toward the door to hold it open for me, allowing me to walk out of the door with Nick following. We walked down the hospital with nurses looking at me with empathetic looks on their faces. I tried to raise my arms to keep our eyes from meeting but the pain in my arm kept me from doing so. So instead I kept my head down from the looks of people that knew what had happened to me. I felt Uncle Nick put his hand on the small of my back, ushering us out of the hallway to the elevator which was luckily already on the floor.

Getting down the ground floor, I felt some of my panic slip away. We walked toward Nick's car which was toward the back of the parking garage. Nick got out his car keys, the car blinking as he electronically opened it before he opened the passenger side door for me. Once I slipped into the seat, he closed the door and walked to the driver's side to get in.

Once he started the car, I decided to ask him the question that had been on my mind since I found out about this mystery Uncle.

"Do you know when this...um...B guy is supposed to come down here?"

"Apparently in the next five days. He called while you were out. He's coming with his son so...yeah."

"Am I going to have to spend time with him... alone?"

"No. At least I hope not."

I turned toward him to ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"I put in a request for a leave of absence. I have plenty of vacation time stored up so hopefully I'll be able to spend some time with you and help you move in and everything."

Nick was interrupted by his phone starting to ring, "Stokes" He answered after picking it up. "I can. Thank you Grissom," he said before hanging up the phone. "I can go with you to Washington." He said, looking at me.

"That's great!" I said, smiling.

We then arrived at the apartment that I had shared with my father. As we got out and started walking, it hit me that I'm never going to live here again; this is the last time I will ever be home.

"I can't believe I'm not going to live here any longer," I sigh as I started packing up my belongings.

"It's okay, honey, everything will be okay, and if you need me, I'm only a call or text away. Don't worry about your phone either; I will take care of the bill." Uncle Nicky says as he helps me pack.

"Thank you, Uncle Nicky." I said, hugging him.

I finished packing, and we stopped at my school to let them know I would be moving and would need my Individualized Education Plan transferred to another school. This is where we lived, where I grew up. That thought hurt; my chest constricted and my stomach twisted at the prospect of being anywhere else.

=x=x=x=x=x=TWO DAYS LATER=x=x=x=x=x=

It was the day of the funeral and I couldn't believe it. Daddy Nick was taking me to lay my father to rest. I had been hesitant all morning, I had refused to get out of bed, and I had just laid there with rubbing my belly and refused to go away. Daddy Nick had tried everything but I still refused to move. He had finally called Catherine over and she finally coaxed me out of bed.

Getting up she had picked out a simple black dress from the clothes I had collected from the apartment and told me to shower and then she would do my hair once I was done. I agreed and showered and dressed quickly. Once I was dressed, Catherine straightened my hair and once I had eaten we left.

Sitting there I held onto Catherine and daddy Nick tightly. I didn't want to let either of them go as one by one people spoke for my father. Somebody, they all had loved…lost in the most horrible way…a piece of their heart is gone and will never be replaced…and on and on it went. Many people spoke and daddy Nick spoke for me. I didn't have the strength to get up and stand in front of all those people who had gathered to say goodbye. Most people commented on how he was the most caring, loyal and bravest of them all and that those who knew him could never imagine life without him. We would all miss him.

Yes we all would. I would the most. I would miss my father for the rest of my life. I was twelve, I shouldn't be sitting here at my father's funeral, I should be sitting at home playing with my puppy on a Saturday morning while my father made me french toasts for breakfast. But no, that was all gone now. That was it.

=x=x=x=x=x=THREE DAYS LATER=x=x=x=x=x=

I sat in Brass's office bored and waiting for a man and woman to arrive. My arms were crossed over my chest as I stared out the window of the office waiting. Brass walked into his office and cleared his throat "Tia, this is your Uncle Billy and his son Jacob." I turned my head to face them and glanced at the man, he knelt down beside as I glanced at the woman, Emily.

Looking at her I frowned. I didn't think things could get much worse but no there is a girl, and not just a girlfriend but a fiancée, a soon to be wife. There was no hope of her never being around; she would be around for a while. I couldn't help but wonder what if she was a homemaker? Or someone who wants to try and be a _motherly figured _in my life. Good god!

"Hi Tia" Sam speaks up "it's good to see you again." I frown at him and mumbled

"Hi." Brass clears his throat and says "we just need to go over some stuff before it is okay for you to take Tia, do you mind?" Billy shook his head

"Of course not" Billy said and stepped out with Brass. Jacob knelt down closer to me and smiled softly as Daddy Nick walked in. I smiled softly at him and he returned the smile. He walked over and said

"Hi I am Nick Stokes." Jacob stood up and shook his hand. He introduced himself and I asked

"Can I go talk to the team while I wait?" daddy Nick nodded and said

"Of course baby girl." I hopped off the chair. I walked into the break room to find almost everyone there. Grissom spotted me first and he smiled before handing me a box. I opened it and smiled when I realised it was all my dad's stuff from his desk along with his badge. Looking up at him I said

"Thanks." I hugged him and said "I am going to miss you all so much." My eyes watered and they all took turns hugging me and saying goodbye. Daddy Nick stepped into and he said

"It's time to go baby girl." I nodded my head and I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and said "don't cry sweetheart, it's going to be okay." I nodded my head again, slower this time before I turned back to everyone

"I will be back soon, I will be a CSI Agent ready to kick some ass." They all smile at me and daddy Nick takes my hand and we walked out of the break room and back to Brass' office. I looked up at Brass and sighed "Bye Brass, I'm gonna miss you." He hugged me and smiled

"Good luck Tia." I pulled back and Billy asked

"Are you two ready to go?" I nodded and he continued "What car do you want to go in Tia?" I turned to look at daddy Nick and stepped closer to him

"Nick's car" Billy nodded and we turned to leave. Getting outside I sighed heavily as we climbed into the car. I looked out the window as the desert flew past us. All the wonders of the city I had lived in were disappearing one by one and now it's just Las Vegas, it isn't home anymore, that is gone.


End file.
